I'm Here
by Shaslo
Summary: A quiet afternoon after Hamon training turns into a childish competition, then takes a more serious tone as feelings are revealed. Was prompted by an anon on tumblr to write a drabble that included my OTP and the phrase "If you die, I'll kill you." My imagination went immediately to Joseph and Caesar because honestly that exactly something Caesar would say.


As the sun set on the Italian canals, two young men sat at the very edge of the water. They had just endured another long day of Hamon training, both pushing themselves past their limits. The blonde watched as the younger of the two tossed stones across the water. Every time he got a stone further than the last, the brunette let out a loud whoop of success. It was strange. Despite his life being on the line, Joseph Joestar could still toss stones like a boy on vacation, as if he didn't have a care in the world. Joseph picked up another stone, then turned to Caesar.

"Wanna have a go Caesarino? Think you can get farther than me?" Although he couldn't see it, Caesar knew the brat had a smirk under his mask.

"Hmmph child's play." Grabbing the stone, he skips it as far as Josephs last toss.

"Ooooh so close, but not quite there. It's all in the wrist Casanova." Joseph tosses another stone in the air, catches it, then let's it skip across the water. With a splash it lands just past Caesar's. "What'd I tell ya?"

"Let me try again idiota." Caesar picks up a stone and without another thought, skips it straight across the water, mere centimeters pass the last stone.

"Heh lucky shot! Watch this-" With that the two had gotten into another one of their many competitions for dominance that went well past sunset.

Now standing, the boys were panting hard because sometime ago one or the other started to use Hamon to toss their stones farther, causing the other to do the same. Almost all the stones around them were gone, and with the sun gone, it was impossible to see who really bested the other. Caesar tossed his hands up, slightly annoyed that he was roped into another childish competition, "Let's just call it a draw Jojo." When he turned toward his friend, Caesar saw him on the ground, clutching his stomach. _Cazzo the rings!_

"Jojo?! What's wrong?! Did something happen with the rings-" Caesar was on the ground in seconds, but getting level with Joseph made it clear he wasn't holding himself in pain but from laughter.

"G-god Caesar! The-there aren't any more rocks!" Tears welled in the young Joestar's eyes as the lack of stones kept making him laugh.

"Idiota!" After slapping the younger boys head, Caesar huffed in annoyance, "You're too damn care free! I was worried something happened to you." He stared down into Joseph's brown eyes, his annoyance slowly going away. It was silly how much he affected Caesar. Usually he could control his temper, but the stress of their mission and Jojo's unpredictable manner made it at least ten times harder.

"Hey come on Caesarino you can't be too uptight in times like these." Joseph had stopped laughing and just stared up into the blondes bright green eyes. "You must think I'm just an idiot who doesn't understand what's going on huh? But I do. I'm going to die unless I kill those freaks." He sat up and leaned against his knees. Caesar was shocked, the sudden change in character was something he never saw Jojo do.

"I'm afraid Caesar. And most nights I can't sleep because I swear to god I _feel_ the rings tightening their grip." Everything Joseph bottled up was bursting out, he needed to tell someone. Who better than Caesar?

"Making jokes, insulting each other, our dumb fights- it all gets me through the day. It's stupid but it gets my mind off the gravity of the situation. I don't want to die Caesar, not when I have Granny Erina, Speedwagon, hell even Lisa Lisa and everyone on this island, but especially-" Joseph looks away from his knees and back to Caesar, who's mouth was slightly agape. It was now or never.

"You. Even if you're a damn bastard who flirts with anything that breathes, I know that I want us both to get through this. I want to be able to see you everyday after this and make bad jokes and annoy the shit out of you." He watched as a red flush crept on the blondes face, how strange that he actually got Romeo to blush.

"Jojo...you won't die. Because if you die, I'm going to kill you." Joseph stared blankly at Caesar who hid his face behind his hand and was looking anywhere besides the big brown eyes that was staring way too intently. That was probably the dumbest thing Caesar had ever said, but he couldn't think. All he knew was that the possibility of Jojo dying was never truly on his mind. Because he knew that he would save him in a heartbeat.

As the silence pressed on, Joseph couldn't help but feel all the pent up fear and stress go away. Joseph laughed then leaned his forehead against Caesar's, who still refused to look at him.

"What I meant to say...was that you won't die because I'll protect you." Caesar turned to Joseph, face red but serious all the same. Joseph chuckled then stared into Caesar's eyes. He could tell from those eyes alone that he was telling the truth, and Joseph knew he would do the same for Caesar.

"Thanks...but don't worry. If I do die, I give you full permission to kill me." The comment earned him a groan and another slap from the blonde. And he knew he wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
